Window air conditioning units are conveniently designed to allow for easy installation and removal, but this is problematic as they are often left unsecured in the window. A potential thief may easily lift the window and/or push an unsecured air conditioning unit to gain entry to a house. This is of particular concern for first floor air conditioning units, which are more accessible.
Current techniques exist to secure an air conditioning unit in a window to deter would-be thieves, but these methods often prove invasive and time consuming to install, requiring separate tools and know-how. Air conditioning units often come with hardware enabling a user to screw the unit directly into the window frame. This damages both the air conditioning unit and window frame and requires the use of separate tools. Other methods include using a bracket to screw directly into the window frame, which is unsightly and invasive, resulting in permanent damage to the window frame, air conditioning unit, or both. These methods are also time consuming to install and uninstall. A need exists for an air conditioning unit security system that provides sufficient security to prevent the window from being pushed up and/or prevents the air conditioning unit from being pushed through the window without damaging or otherwise modifying the air conditioning unit or the window in which it is secured.